


Yo!...Where're The Twins?

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MACKELENA - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Mack and Elena are unmarried, though life partners and Parents [FLINT is indeedMackelena’s eldest Son. Along with Twins-boy and girl]. Here I explore thier life awayrom SHIELD.





	Yo!...Where're The Twins?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts), [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts), [Primrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosie/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Wannabanauthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/gifts), [AgentLunaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLunaA/gifts), [LizzieLloyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieLloyd/gifts), [ichosewisely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichosewisely/gifts), [TexannaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexannaRose/gifts), [marvelousbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [axvc2898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvc2898/gifts), [NattyJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/gifts), [Ghostrider4life1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostrider4life1/gifts), [killafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killafrost/gifts), [nightsisterkaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [bad_ash10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/gifts), [acjersey908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjersey908/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [emmasanimalcreations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasanimalcreations/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, in which the only member of YoYo and Mack's family  
> who remembers that they have boy and girl TWIN INFANTS is  
> FLINT. his parents, somehow, have forgotten this fact...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH ENGLISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> “CUIDADO, tu’!: Be careful, you  
> Y NOSOTROS? : And US?  
> No te preocupes, Tortuga; a ustedes tambien Los Adoro: No need  
> to worry, TurtleMan-I adore the two of you as well “Ayyyyyi-yiii,  
> mis bebitos; no llorran mis lindos: Oh, my darling babies; don’t cry  
> my beauties Todo esta bien: Everything is alright Verdad, mi Reina?
> 
> Verdad mi Linda?: Don’t I my Queen? Don’t I, my Beauty?  
> “Usted es Todo para mi, Amorcito-mi TODO, mi SER, mi UNIVERSO,  
> mi ALMA: You are everything to me, my Love-my EVERYTHING,  
> my BEING, my UNIVERSE, my SOUL Cuidado: watch out, be careful
> 
> Huerco fregado: Insolent Child (Male)

The teen comes banging through the front door, remembering too late that the slamming noise will likely awaken  
his napping Twin siblings, who usually are asleep during this part of the day…

“Sorry, Ma.” He kisses his Mother, then heads for the fridge.

“Que dices, Mijo?, Elena Rodriguez Mackenzie asks, busy chopping vegetables for their evening meal.

Mack enters the kitchen as Flint gulps milk from a half gallon cartoon he’s taken from the refrigerator.

“Hey, ‘apa,” he greets his Father, swiping at his ‘milk mustache with the sleeve of his hoodie. To his Mother, he clarifies,  
“I was sayin’ I didn’t mean to slam the door and wake up the Twins.”Mack and Elena exchange puzzled glances. From Mack:  
“Twins…what Twins?”

“Ustedes no se recuerden de sus propios Hemelos? Where are they, by the way?”

Mack stares at Flint, clearly puzzled. ‘What, now? Que dices?"

“Alfonso and Maria Elena…what’s…what’s going on?”

Mack and Elena exchange puzzled glances, and out of the blue Yo-Yo flashes back to the time Gemma found her collapsed on  
the floor of the sick bay, BROKEN, in despair at the loss of her arms, the bleakness of the Team’s future…primarily hers and  
Mack’s. As Gemma tried to comfort her, she remembers these words, the words she’d managed to blurt between sobs:  
“I wanna be with Mack forever…I wanna have children with him…”

...and that quickly, it all comes flooding back to Elena. “Mack...he’s saying that after the Framework, after space, that you and I have  
Twins together…after he was born??”

"I...GUESS", Mack starts to say, before another memory intrudes into the Latina Mother's conciousness: Mack cooing in Spanish  
(COOING!) to a giggling little coffee-colored, curly-haired little girl, lifting her up and down, as she reaches to touch his face. She  
herself is smiling contentedly, cradling an infant baby boy, a quarter shade darker than his Sister, and obviously her Twin. “Usted es  
Todo para mi, Amorcito-mi TODO, mi SER, mi UNIVERSO, mi ALMA…” (You are everything to me, my Love-my EVERYTHING,  
my BEING, my UNIVERSE, my SOUL”)

'Vision Mack' turns to her, smiling. “Y NOSOTROS? (And US?)’, he teases, indicating himself and his baby Daughter.

“No te preocupes, Tortuga; a ustedes tambien Los Adoro.” (No need to worry, TurtleMan-I adore the two of you as well.) To her  
Daughter, her voice takes on a sing-song quality: ”Verdad, mi Reina? Verdad mi Linda?” (Don’t I my Queen? Don’t I, my Beauty?)

She cries, "He's RIGHT! I remember now…Alfonso and Maria Elena Mackenzie Rodriguez…born August 10, xxxx. 12 long, LONG  
hours of labor…you can bet I din’ forget THAT…”

"Ah, hell yeah!" Mack is jolted by the sudden memory of his forgotten baby Boy and Girl; he can't understand how he and YoYo  
can possibly not remember their own newborn babies. After-effects of switching between time-lines? FitzSimmons will know...

The ringing telephone interrupts their confused musing. 

YoYo, closest to the instrument, answers. “Alo”

“Guys, it’s Daisy…something came up, and I’ve gotta jet…can you guys come and get the Twins?”

“See! Yo, DAISY! It’s Flint, Baby, what’s up! Mom and Dad are playin games over here, frontin’ like ‘what twins; what are you  
talking abou’ Mijo?’, the teen mimics, in a near-perfect approximation of YoYo’s accent, tone, and speech patterns.

“CUIDADO, tu’!,”YoYo cautions, smiling fondly at her first born.

“FLIIINT! AHHHHHHHH!,” Daisy squeals, waking the sleeping  
Twins, who she’s been watching since that morning, giving the  
Mackenzie-Rodriguez’ some much appreciated time  
to themselves.

"Damn, Tremors!,” Mack growls gruffly.

“Sorry! It’s my Favorite Nephew, who doesn’t bother to text, call, or email His Auntie Skye anymore! …SORRY, Babies…it’s  
your Brother…yes, it is…I know, I know...“Any hot chicks at your school, Kid? I need ‘deets’, Playboy!”

Ay, Daisy! Calm down! CALMATE! We’re coming over now; can you put me on speaker, please?”

Once Daisy does, YoYo begins comforting her newborns: “Ayyyyyi-yiii, mis bebitos; no llorran mis lindos; Ayyyyyi-yiii; Ok, Ok…  
todo esta bien…ok…”

The infants stop crying almost immediately, comforted by their Mother’s familiar, soothing voice.

“Yo, let’s move, Old folks! I can practice driving on the way to Daisy’s. If that’s cool,” he quickly amends, glancing at his Father.

“Stop drinking straight from the milk cartoon, Huerco Fregado,” Mack mock-growls,tossing his Son the car keys.


End file.
